


Jelly Babies

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jelly Babies, M/M, Smut, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Prompt: I have two things on my mind: jelly babies and the supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was watching different species of animal in heaven when he decided to check in on his favourite hunters, Sam and Dean. Well, mainly Dean. He zapped over and appeared in the kitchen of the bunker, where he found them both arguing over something, likely petty.   
“It’s too early for this” Castiel said, and zapped away and into a bedroom. He’d only managed to regain the majority of his angelic abilities, but he needed sleep now. Something that was an entirely new situation. He didn’t know which of the brothers this bedroom belonged too, but right now, he was too tired to care.

A few hours passed and Sam had gone out to cool down after the argument. Dean walked into his bedroom, his plan was to pull out the ‘men’s health’ magazines from beneath his mattress, jack off to them before talking to Sam. The sight he found, however, wasn’t one he expected. The angel he had mixed emotions towards, was laid on the bed snoring. Dean sat at the side of the bed and covered the angel in the duvet before leaving the room. He decided to get a shower, in the hopes it would take his mind off of the way the angel’s body curved, including his ass.

Almost – scalding water trailed down his body, a soapy mixture flowing with it. He rubbed his hand over his chest, his thumb drifting over his nipples and he knew then, he was a goner. He teased his nipples, unaware of how loud he was moaning. His hips were rocking until the shower curtain was pulled back and the angel was stood before him, still fully dressed. The white shirt the angel often wore was almost see-through from the water. Dean groaned at the sight.   
“Are you in pain Dean? You are making some odd moans” The angel said, squinting slightly. Dean trailed his hands down to cover his dick, that was steadily thickening. Castiel trailed his head down and his eyes widened slightly.   
“Ah...I uh I apologize” He stuttered, avoiding eye contact. Dean was confused as to why until they eventually did make eye contact. Dean could see the lust in the angel’s eyes. He decided it was finally time to make a move instead of pussy – footing around him.

Castiel gulped as soon as his eyes met Dean’s. He’d hoped that he wouldn’t have made eye contact because he knew it would show the lust he was feeling. He needed to escape. He’d almost entirely blown their chance of having any form of relationship now, and the longer he stayed, the more of the possibility was gone. Castiel eventually decided to step out, and he was just about to when he felt fists in his shirt, and Dean’s lips against his own. He melted into the kiss slightly, unsure of what to do with his hands, so they lingered at his side until Dean moved them to Dean’s waist. Castiel moaned lowly, gripping Dean’s waist. Dean moved his hands and started to unbutton Castiel’s shirt, throwing it out of the shower into the laundry basket. He then unbuckled Castiel’s belt, unzipped the trousers and pushed them away, along with the boxer shorts. This allowed him to enjoy the sight of the angel, naked before him. Dean groaned slightly, louder when the angel dropped to his knees.   
“I saw the baby sitter do this to the pizza man” He said, before taking Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean moaned and tilted his head back, holding his hips as still as possible. He didn’t want to push the angel into anything, he was still so innocent. Dean looked down and the latter thought was quickly banished. Castiel had one hand down between his legs, and Dean knew then that the angel was going to end up giving him a damn heart attack.

A snap of the fingers and the two were laid on a bed. Dean was dry, with little evidence they’d even showered. Castiel was watching him, and for a second, Dean thought that the angel had gotten nervous. But when Dean was about to go to rub Castiel’s shoulder, he found himself tied up, spread out on the bed. He realised that the angel was far from nervous. Castiel straddled Dean’s hips and smirked at Dean’s moans. Dean groaned and bucked at the restraints, which were securely held. Castiel chuckled.   
“Eager” He tutted, and snapped his fingers again, except this time Dean couldn’t figure out what Castiel had done, until Castiel dropped down onto him and Dean felt the lubey tightness. Dean dropped his head back onto the pillow as Castiel worked him, riding him like a bull rider until Dean came with a loud moan, and Castiel came over Dean’s chest. Dean panted and curled up when the restraints vanished. He felt the angel clean them up. Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head before drifting off to sleep.

He awoke back in his bedroom in the bunker, Castiel wasn’t in his bed. Dean groaned and face-planted the pillow, all ready to go back to sleep when Sam burst into his room.  
“Dammit Dean” He said angrily. Dean groaned and tried to fall asleep.   
“Have you seen Cas?” Sam asked. Dean bit back the urge to tell Sam to fuck off and that the angel was riding his junk several moments ago. Instead, he shrugged and fell asleep.

Dean eventually rolled out of bed a few hours later, hungry as heck. He walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge for the leftovers he was certain were in there. He sighed when he couldn’t find them and slammed the door shut, flinching when he found Castiel beside him.   
“What the fuck” He cursed.  
“Are you and Samuel talking yet?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged and raided the cupboards in search of something, _anything,_ that would get him out of this conversation.   
“I’ll take that as a no” He sighed.  
“While you and him are arguing, are you aware of how many lives that you put at risk?” Castiel said. Dean sighed and walked away before he started another argument with someone he loved.  
  
A while later, he decided to go and talk to Sam. He walked around the bunker for a while until he found Sam with Castiel in the library. Dean gave Castiel a look, that said to leave the room.   
“I’m going to go search elsewhere” Castiel said. Dean smiled and watched him leave before looking at Sam.   
“We need to talk” Dean said. Sam looked up, and closed his book. Dean bit his lip slightly, he always struggled with these.  
“I’m sorry” He said. Sam nodded before continuing to read the book.   
“C’mon Sammy, say something” Dean begged.  
“Fine, apology accepted” Sam said, not taking his eyes from the book. Dean sighed, and flinched when Castiel appeared.   
“Now you are communicating again, lets begin research” Castiel smiled and moved to sit beside Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I’m going to get laid” Dean shrugged, picking his car keys from the hook. Castiel smirked to Dean and shot him a wink when Sam wasn’t watching.   
“Have fun” Castiel smirked before opening his book. Dean smirked, he knew Castiel would be by his side soon. Dean left the library and went out to his bedroom, under the premise that he was getting changed.

Dean laid on his bed and took his shirt off. He raided his top drawer for condoms, but instead found a bag of jelly babies. He ate a red one, scratching his stomach slightly, when Castiel walked in with a smirk. Dean smirked and watched Castiel saunter over. He slid his shoes off before climbing onto the bed and straddling Dean. Dean smirked and pulled Castiel down into a kiss. Castiel moaned and cupped Dean’s cheeks, rolling his hips slightly. Dean groaned and slid his hands into Castiel’s trousers, pulling his dick out of his boxers. Castiel moaned and bucked up into Dean’s fist. Dean chuckled and unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt. Dean smirked and flipped them over after he pushed the shirt away. He mouthed down Castiel’s chest, leaving marks until he pushed Castiel’s trousers down to his knees and took the angel’s dick into his mouth. Dean grinned at the noises the angel was making. His hips were thrusting up, only minutely, but it was enough for Dean. He could feel the angel’s dick hit the back of his throat over and over. Castiel came with a loud moan, and Dean smirked.   
“Fuck” Dean cursed. Castiel smirked and shoved his pants and boxers away, throwing them across the room before tugging Dean’s away.  
“Fuck me” He panted. Dean groaned.  
“Not got lube” He smirked. Castiel snapped his fingers and there was a tube of lube in Dean’s hand. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and used it to gently start fingering Castiel, opening him slightly. Castiel moaned and rocked against Dean’s fingers.  
“Eager” He smirked and added another. Soon enough, he was opened and Dean reached into his drawer for a condom. Castiel shook his head.  
“Don’t need it” He said. Dean chuckled and nodded, lifting Castiel’s legs over his shoulders. Dean carefully pushed in, moaning slightly. Castiel panted and gasped, reaching down to stroke himself. Dean chuckled and fucked into him harder. Soon enough, Castiel slapped his hand over Dean’s eyes as he came. Dean could see a bright flash of light, something that hadn’t happened the last time they’d fucked. Dean groaned and came with a moan, barely staying stood up. Castiel eventually pulled Dean down and bit along his neck until he left a mark. Dean groaned and shifted so they were both side by side.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out some more jelly babies.   
“Jelly baby?” Dean offered.  
“Why would I want to eat a new-born baby covered in jelly?” Castiel asked. Dean chuckled and shook his head.


End file.
